maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Ending Television Show Parodies
It's the last segment of the show (besides the Credits and the 5-second Cartoon). It shows a parody of a certain TV show. Some are take-offs and some are crossovers. Episodes [[Season 1|'Season 1']] *'Episode 1: '[[CSiCarly|'CSiCarly']] *'Episode 2: '[[Star Wars: The Groan Wars|'Star Wars: the Groan Wars']] *'Episode 3: '[[Grey's in Anime|'Grey's in Anime']] *'Episode 4: '[[UGlee|'uGlee']] *'Episode 5: '[[Extreme Renovation: House Edition|'Extreme Renovation: House Edition']] *'Episode 6: '[[Batman Family Feud|'Batman Family Feud']] *'Episode 7: '[[Big Time Rushmore|'Big Time Rushmore']] *'Episode 8: '[[Mad vs. Wild|'MAD vs. Wild']] *'Episode 9: '[[Ben 10 Franklin|'Ben 10 Franklin']] *'Episode 10: '[[Zeke and Lex Luthor|'Zeke and Lex Luthor']] *'Episode 11: '[[Mouse M.D.|'Mouse M.D.']] *'Episode 12: Duck' *'Episode 13: Malcolm in the Middle Earth' *'Episode 14: '[[WWER|'WWER']] *'Episode 15: '[[Yo Gagga Gagga!|'Yo Gagga Gagga!']] *'Episode 16: '[[Gaming's Next Top Princess|'Gaming's Next Top Princess']] *'Episode 17: '[[Two and a Half Man|'Two and a Half Man']] *'Episode 18: '[[The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air|'The Fresh Prawn of Bel-Air']] *'Episode 19: '[[Naru210|'Naru210']] *'Episode 20: '[[Law & Ogre|'Law & Ogre']] *'Episode 21: '[[Not a Fan a Montana|'Not a Fan a Montana']] *'Episode 22: '[[Smallville: Turn Off the Clark|'Smallville: Turn Off the Clark']] *'Episode 23: '[[Avenger Time|'Avenger Time']] *'Episode 24: '[[The Big Fang Theory|'The Big Fang Theory']] *'Episode 25: '[[The Clawfice|'The Clawfice']] [[Season 2|'Season 2']] *'Episode 2 (28): '[[Captain America's Got Talent|'Captain America's Got Talent']] *'Episode 3 (29): '[[Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy|'Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy']] *'Episode 5 (31): '[[Minute to Flynn It|'Minute to Flynn It']] *'Episode 6 (32): '[[ThunderLOLcats|'ThunderLOLcats']] *'Episode 7 (33): '[[The Walking Fred|'The Walking Fred']] *'Episode 8 (34): '[[Criminal Minecraft|'Criminal Minecraft']] *'Episode 9 (35): '[[How I Met Your Mummy|'How I Met Your Mummy']] *'Episode 10 (36): '[[Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Tater Tots & Tiaras']] *'Episode 11 (37): '[[The Celebrity Ape-rentice|'The Celebrity Ape-rentice']] *'Episode 13 (39): '[[The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker|'The Superhero Millionaire Matchmaker']] *'Episode 14 (40): '[[My Supernatural Sweet 16|'My Supernatural Sweet 16']] *'Episode 15 (41): '[[Undercover Claus|'Undercover Claus']] *'Episode 16 (42): '[[Cookie Blue|'Cookie Blue']] *'Episode 17 (43): '[[2 Broke Powerpuff Girls|'2 Broke Powerpuff Girls']] *'Episode 18 (44): '[[VICTORious|'VICTORious']] *'Episode 19 (45): '[[The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O|'The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O']] *'Episode 21 (47): '[[Celebrity Wife Swamp|'Celebrity Wife Swamp']] *'Episode 22 (48): '[[I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles|'I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles']] *'Episode 23 (49): '[[Everybody Loves Rayman|'Everybody Loves Rayman']] *'Episode 25 (51): '[[New Gill|'New Gill']] *'Episode 26 (52): '[[Hulk Smash|'Hulk Smash']] [[Season 3|'Season 3']] *'Episode 1 (53): '[[Raising a New Hope|'Raising a New Hope']] *'Episode 2 (54): '[[Franklin & Crash|'Franklin & Crash']] *'Episode 4 (56): '[[Ancient Greek MythBusters|'Ancient Greek MythBusters']] *'Episode 5 (57): '[[Modern Family Circus|'Modern Family Circus']] *'Episode 6 (58): '[[iCharlie|'iCharlie']] *'Episode 7 (59): '[[Aquaman vs. Wild|'Aquaman vs. Wild']] *'Episode 9 (61): '[[Legend of Dora|'Legend of Dora']] *'Episode 10 (62): '[[Pokémon of Interest|'Pokémon of Interest']] *'Episode 12 (64): '[[Once Upon a Toon|'Once Upon a Toon']] *'Episode 13 (65): '[[F·I·E·N·D·S|'F·I·E·N·D·S']] *'Episode 14 (66): '[[Go, Dragon Ball, Go!|'Go, Dragon Ball, Go!']] *'Episode 17 (69): The Asgardigans' *'Episode 18 (70): The Bourne Leg-a-Turkey' *'Episode 19 (71): Brain Purge' *'Episode 20 (72): Red & White Collar' *'Episode 21 (73): The Monday Project' *'Episode 22 (74): Regular Shogun Warriors' *'Episode 23 (75): GOllum ON' *'Episode 24 (76): '[[Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo|'Here Comes Yogi Boo Boo']] *'Episode 25 (77): '[[Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler|'Randy Savage: 9th Grade Wrestler']] [[Season 4|'Season 4']] *'Episode 1 (79): Rainbow Dash & Bernstein' *'Episode 2 (80): Bane & Kate' *'Episode 3 (81): The Big Bird Theory' *'Episode 4 (82): The Lex Factor' *'Episode 5 (83): 1600 Finn' *'Episode 6 (84): Dog with a Captain's Log' *'Episode 7 (85): The X-Mentalist' *'Episode 8 (86): Umbrellamentary' *'Episode 9 (87): Off Their Spockers' *'Episode 10 (88): Most Beautiful Voice' Trivia *[[Flammable|'Flammable']], [[That's What Super Friends Are For|'That's What Super Friends Are For']], and [[Moves Like Jabba|'Moves Like Jabba']] are music segments instead of TV segments. Plus, they haven't shown their title cards! *Here are the MAD parodies that are ending movie parodies instead of ending TV show parodies: *#'Thomas the Unstoppable Tank Engine' *#'Konan the Kardashian' *#'Green Care Bear' *#'[[Jurassic Parks and Recreation|'Jurassic Parks and Recreation']]' *#'The Poop-seidon Adventure' *#'Adjustment Burro' *#'ParaMorgan' *#'Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths' *#'Star Wars Earned Stripes' *#'Monster Allergy University ' **('''Note: '''So far, there are 10 MAD parodies that are ending movie parodies.)